Mr Brightside
by WillowSioui
Summary: KyoyaxOC. Kyoya is completely in love with one of Haruhi's best friends since he was dared to kiss her. Full summery inside. Rating may change.
1. Mr Brightside

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Ouran High School Host Club manga or the characters. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.

**Plot:** KyoyaxOC. Kyoya s completely in love with one of Haruhi's friends since a dare where he had to kiss her. So he goes to the Tranny bar, where she works, to confess to her. In his stead, though, he spots another man gaining her attention. How will Kyoya tell her when he has to compete for her heart?

* * *

Kyoya walks into the Tranny bar and violently shakes his head to get the water from the rain out of it. He spots Ranka, Haruhi's father, and smiles. Stripping himself of his soaked jacket and hanging it on the jacket hanger, he searches the bar for one of Haruhi's closest friends. Once his eyes fall onto her, his smile widens considerably. He reaches up and pushes his dripping hair from his face, and starts to walk towards her. Opening his mouth to call her name, he notices that she is sitting with another man.

The man reaches forwards and pushes back her auburn curls form her face, tucking them behind her ear. Her face lights up at the gesture, green eyes dancing. Placing a hand on the mans chest, she laughs a sweet laugh. The smile leaves Kyoya's face, and he stands there in shock. His mind races back to when Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin dared him to kiss her, and looks away form the two. It had all started with just a little kiss, how did it end up like this? He had never really looked at her twice before that moment, but when he had kissed her, just to get them to shut up, something ignited within him. Looking back to the two, Kyoya notices the man leaning forwards, pressing his lips to hers. When their lips meet, a sharp pain shoots through Kyoya's whole body, and he starts to back away from them, towards the door. Grabbing his jacket, he rushes out of the bar. After stepping out of the bar, he sprints down the street, not really paying any attention to where he is going. He runs and runs until he reaches his house, bursting through the doors. He doesn't even stop, he just runs up to his room, slamming the door shut. Sitting down on his bed, he grabs his head, and starts to cry.

_It was only a kiss…_

* * *

**Review, please! This chappy is a little short, but I promise the next one will be longer!**

**~R**


	2. The Beginning of Something More

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ouran High School Host Club manga or the characters. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.

Plot: KyoyaxOC. Kyoya s completely in love with one of Haruhi's friends since a dare where he had to kiss her. So he goes to the Tranny bar, where she works, to confess to her. In his stead, though, he spots another man gaining her attention. How will Kyoya tell her when he has to compete for her heart?

* * *

**Kyoya stands outside of Aayame's house, holding a small rock in his hand. The rain is pouring all over him, soaking him through-and-through. He had spent most of the night in his room, but had gained his composure. Winding his arm back, he hurls the rock at the second-story window. It clicks against it, and he sees a light go on. The window opens, and Aayame sticks her head out of the window, staring down at him in surprise. Kyoya, not wanting to wake the rest of the house, motions for her to come to him. She disappears back into her room, the window closing, and Kyoya waits patiently. Soon, the front door opens, and Aayame rushes out. She is only wearing boy briefs and a tank top, her hair messy from sleep. She walks up to him, holding her arms against her body to shield herself from the cold.**

"**Ootori! What are you doing here? And at this time?" Kyoya looks at his watch, and notices that it is three o'clock in the morning. He looks back towards Aayame, meeting her green eyes, which are brimming with annoyance.**

"**I apologize. I was just wondering…who that was tonight?" Aayame blinks a few times, trying to de-fog her sleep-deprived brain. She shakes her head, then her eyes widen in realization. She starts to laugh softly.**

"**That was a friend of mine. He's going to be staring in a movie, and didn't want his first kiss to be a stranger." she looks at him from under her long eyelashes, eyes twinkling with mischief, "why did you want to know?" Kyoya looks around the street through the rain, then shrugs. He isn't able to give her a proper answer, as he becomes bewitched by how her hair glows red in the over-cast of the streetlight. His eyes trail down her body, fascinated at how her pale skin marbles in the rain. Her clothes hang to her body, caressing her curves the way he has wanted to do for a good part of the year. Red hair sticks to her face, and Kyoya reaches forwards, stripping it away, and smiles at the electric feeling that runs through his body when their flesh makes contact. Aayame looks up at him, confused, and Kyoya blushes slightly. He looks away, unable to speak to her while he can see her watch him with an intensity that only she has.**

"**I think I'm….in love with you, Aaya." he whispers, his blush deepening. Aayame looks taken aback for a few moments, then a smile slowly spreads its way across her face. She reaches forwards, making him look at her, rain falling from his hair. She laughs softly, the sound moving slowly throughout the cold air, hovering around Kyoya. She stands up on the tips of her toes, her lips hovering just above his. She smiles again, and whispers to him, her lips lightly brushing against his.**

"**I know." Taking this as encouragement, Kyoya presses his lips to her, winding his arms around her body. Their mouths move together as one, bodies melding together in the cold rain. Kyoya shudders as he feels her body press against him through their soaked clothing. He slips his tongue between her lips, and starts a battle of dominance with her tongue. Aayame pulls away, and Kyoya lets out an ecstatic laugh, pressing his forehead to hers, picking her up in a rough embrace and spinning around in the rain.**

**It was the beginning of something more.**

* * *

**Review, please! This is the end of the fan fiction, so please tell me what you think!**

**~R**


End file.
